The circus of the dreams
by dramaticsunlight
Summary: kagome higurashi es una chica de 20 años que es acróbata de un circo famoso, su madre a muerto hace 5 años en un trapecio y ese es su miedo mas profundo el trapecio después comoce a un chico llamado inuyash taisho que hace lo mismo pero tambien es un chic
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez yo kagome 70 ya se que no he ni empezado mi otro fic que se me fue el nombre uu pero bueno este fic se me ocurrió pues porque acabo de ir a el **Cirque du ****Soleil** (circo soleil , Circus of the Sun o en español el circo del sol xD ) Aclaraciones : los derechos sobre este anime es de la gran y fabulosa fantastica super genial …. Rumiko Takahashi como te amamos O bueno sigamos Sumary: kagome higurashi es una chica de 20 años que es acróbata de un circo famoso, su madre a muerto hace 5 años en un trapecio y ese es su miedo mas profundo el trapecio después comoce a un chico llamado inuyash taisho que hace lo mismo pero tambien es un chico de profesión (diseño grafico y publicidad) el llega a su vida haciendo que haya enredos confusiones y sobre todo amor y amistad Inuyasha podra hacer que kagome supere sus ¿miedos? Solo el tiempo lo dira, mientras tanto el amor nunca faltara en esta historia ADVERTECIA: Lemonade(mas ligero que el lemon) Para mayores de 14 años YO YA LES DIJE ASI QUE NO ME AGO RESPONSABLE DE LAS CONSECUENCIAS COMO SANGRADO DE NARIZ ) traumas y mas… A si seria mi primer lemon no sean crueles 

**The circus of the dreams))))**

Un chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro como la noche recorría su habitación esperando algo que parecía que no iba a llegar aunque pasara 100 años encerrado en aquella habitación, parecía darle paranoia pues parecía león enjaulado y refunfuñaba cosas como "maldito pero ya vera" "cuando llegué lo primero que voy a hacer es ahorcarlo con el cordón de la televisión".

Después de unos minutos el timbre de la casa se escucho, y como alma que lleva el diablo salio disparado y abrió la puerta.

A que hora pensabas venir!? Y por que me hablaste con tanta urgencia!?- dijo el ojidorado enojado

Perdón impiaza es que cuando Salí de casa me encontré con muchas musas y no pude resistirme- dijo un chico de la misma estatura que impiaza el cabello negro y ojos morados

O sea que te la pasaste manoseando a esas chicas y yo como idiota esperando a que llegaras dijiste que en 20 minutos llegabas tardaste hora y media! No tiene perdón Miroku-impiaza estaba malhumorado típico de su personalidad pero eso no le quitaba lo guapo al contrario esas caras lo hacían ver sexy

Si si sii!! Ya se no lo vuelvo a hacer –puso cara de cachorrito abandonado

Ya deja tu estupida cara baka y dime para que viniste-

Huy si dime dime y después me hechas como perro a la calle-se hizo el dolido y ofendido-se supone que eres mi amigo buuaaa

Ve-al-GRANO!-impiaza ya estaba rojo

Si esta bien-suspiro resignado y saco de su bolsillo tracero de sus jeans- conseguí 2 boletos para ver el mejor espectáculo del año! No sabes lo que batalle! Y además son de 1 fila!-sonrio satisfecho-adivina adivina que evento es!-puso cara de emocionado e illusionado

No, no se-dijo resignado a veces miroku era irritante! Casi como la comezón

Al "the circus of the dreams"!!-grito agitando los boletos como si fuera la lotería-además te conseguí algo mas saco de su bolsillo otro boleto-este es el boleto para que audiciones para ese circo! Como ya acaban su gira están haciendo audiciones para un nuevo espectáculo! Ese circo es todo un éxito te conviene hermanito

En serio? Jamás e visto ese circo,ya habia oido de el pero jamás por mis propios ojos-dijo asombrado- voy contigo a ver que tan el circo y si me llama la atención adicionaré OK?

OK! Veras que en cuanto veas el espectáculo querrás audicionar allí mismo!-

Eso lo tengo que ver yo mismo-dijo con arrogancia inuyasha

* * *

Una chica de cabello negro y ojos cafés se encontraba el medio del escenario calentando sus musculos junto a su amiga una chica de cabello café al igual que sus ojos.

Sango a que hora empieza la función?-pregunto la chica del cabello negro

A las 9:00 de la noche Kagome-sonrio dulcemente(a esa hora empezó el circus soleil xD)

Que bien, me encanta hacer el espectáculo me encanta ver reír y emocionarse al publico me encanta que nos aplaudan y nos griten lo bien que lo hicimos, eso fue lo que hizo que tanto tu,yo y los demás tuviéramos esta profesión el ver la ilusión y la emoción en sus rostros ver como los niños se divierten y como al final de la función van platicando lo que les gusto del acto-kagome sonrio con emoción.

Si es cierto… kagome…-sango dudo por un segundo

Si dime sango sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa-le sonrió tratando de hacerla entrar en confianza

Bueno como sabes te dieron el principal en el nuevo evento …y para eso ne-secitas subir al trapecio… y pues…-se puso nerviosa no le gustaba tocar el tema pero tenia que hacerlo le preocupaba el bienestar y la felicidad de su amiga

No te preocupes seguro… que podré con esto, ya a pasado 5 años y además con que me apoyes amiga con eso Serra suficiente para mi-dijo kag y después abrazo a sango

Nunca me apartare de tu lado amiga-sango se lo dijo al oído en un susurro para que solo ella escuchara después de unos segundos se separaron-cambiando de tema estoy ansiosa por ver a los nuevos chicos que entraran

Igual yo-rio- sera magnifico ver lo talentosos que son

Si- dijo sango decidida

* * *

Para ambos chicos inuyasha y kagome , la noche callo rapidísimo. Y ambos nerviosos pero de distintas maneras se preparaban para el show. Lo que ellos no sabían es que esa noche iba a cambiar todo en sus vidas…

Miroku e impiaza buscaron sus lugares dentro de la enorme carpa,inuyasha aun no creía que estuvieran en primera fila al centro, tendrían una magnifica vista de todo lo que sucedería en el escenario. Cuando los encontraron se sentaron y pidieron unos refrescos pues hacia mucho calor.

Después de unos minutos una las luces se apagaron .había un escenario y a los 2 lados unas pantallas en ellas aparecieron nubes moviéndose y unas luces se paseaban por encima del publico haciendo que se vea algo que parecía irreal haciendo que sintieran que estaba en el cielo una luz de encendió el medio del escenario dejando ver a una chica de cabello negro con un vestido blanco y unas alas blancas estaba colgada

Por dos alambres (si han ido al circo no? Ya saben cuando los cuelgan xD)ella con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos como si estuviera orando (rezando o como quiera no me gusta involucrar a la iglesia uu) haciendo que se viera angelical allí en calma

inuyasha pensaba "que linda es"

Kagome o mas bien ahora el ángel allí colgada abrió los ojos dejando ver sus ojos café en el escenario se hace un juego con las luces y un violín empieza a tocar ella con la mirada triste empieza recorrer el escenario colgada.

Ella tiene un micrófono (de esos que le ponen para que se muevan bien) y empieza a hablar "mis sueños destruidos"

El violín se hace más dramático

"es que a caso no seré feliz…" se OIE un piano tocando una dulce melodía y el violín desaparece "que bella melodía… es… la misma que me tocaba mi madre…"ella sigue el ritmo de la canción girando y danzando con sus torneadas piernas "creo que la cantare, ella siempre me la cantaba cuando estaba triste… y lo estoy… OH querida madre cuanto te extraño cuanto extraño tu dulce cantar…"

El piano se ve acompañado de una guitarra y una batería

_OH mi pequeña_

_No dejes de soñar…_

_O dulce tierna _

_No dejes de danzar _

kagome en realidad sentía la canción y la canto con el corazón le dio la idea al coreógrafo y al director esa canción que siempre le cantaba su madre lagrimas reales caían por sus ojos.

_Yo se que te duele_

_Mi princesa_

_Cada cosa sientes_

_En el corazón…_

_No!! Llores que me duele a mí_

_O mi dulce princesa_

_Yo estaré aquí_

_Si en este mundo yo ya no estoy aquí_

_No te preocupes_

_No te abandonare…_

_O mi dulce niña_

_Con el corazón_

_Aprende amar… aprende a vivir……_

_Aprende a soñar!!!_

El ritmo fue bajando dejando solo oír al piano

_Cada vez que veas la luna_

_Me veras ahiii!!!_

_Cada estrella infinita_

_Es un deseo de amor para ti_

_Cuando sientas el viento_

_Te estoy acariciando_

_Cuando una luz en la ventana_

_Es que estoy ahiiii…._

_Na na na na na na _

_La la la la_

_Laaa!!_

Se apago las luces quedando a oscuras y el público aplaudió y chiflo

Que bello acto –dijo miroku embobado-y mas bella ella y sus piernas jijiji

Ahí miroku-le golpeo la cara-no cambiaras

Si tanto te gusta ella melo hubieras dicho-dijo con malicia

Que dices tonto-impiaza se puso nervioso

Pero como dicen lo salvo la campana pues se encendieron las luces en las pantallas reflejaban ondas de colores (se me olvido decir que atrás también hay una pantalla xD)

Una luz el medio del escenario apareció de nuevo el medio del escenario otra vez la chica de cabellos negros tirada en el suelo sollozando,el aprovechó para mirarla atentamente recorrio desde su rostro bello a pesar de las lagrimas de la "actuación" (actuación entre comillas pues lloraba en realidad)después en el blanco cuello 100 deseable para los hobres sus hobros y sus pechos todo en su lugar su pequeña cintura y sus ligeras pero provocadoras curvas terminando por sus bien formadas piernas gracias al ejercicio.

Sin querer el paso su lengua por sus labios tratando de descifrar que sabor tendria su piel blanca como la nieve y sus labios rosados y gruesos si exagerar(no valla a terminar como angelina jolie ¬¬)"que demo… por que pienso en eso! Ni siquiera a mi ex novia kikiyo me provocaba esto… solo quiero subir llevarmela a mi cama y hacerle el amor sin descansar, en cambio a kikiyo nunca la desee asi ni siquiera un poquito" (im sorry fans kikiyo la odio sorry!! Quien las tine leyendo O-O)

Después aparecio otra luz una chica de cabellos cafes al igual que sus ojos (sango) y con la mismo vestido y alas que kag pero las alas mas grandes puesto a que ella era mas grande en edad 1 año (u-u)

por que lloras pequeña" la chica de cabello café se acerco a la pelinegra y se sento junto a ella.

Dejame por favor- dijo la pelinegra escondiendo la mirada

No me voy a ir hasta que me digas-dijo la chica de los cabellos cafes

E e esta bien-dijo dudosa- soy muy infeliz no tengo amigos y la unica persona que me queria murio mi madre-dijo triste

No es cierto tienes una amiga-le sonrio sango

Qui quien?-sonrio kagome limpiandose las lagrimas

Pues yo! Yo soy tu amiga- sango le toco con el dedo el hombro de kagome- las traes

Eso no se vale!-empezaron a jugetonear de repente se oieron unos tambores (de esos africandos que se oien bom bom! xD) ellas saltaron del susto y fueron rodeadas de varios angeles volando y haciendo maniobras en el aire ademas salieron unos bailarines si alas y empezaron a danzar el en suelo dando maromas y mas sango y kagome miraban asombradas y rieron entre si salieron 2 pares de telas (en las que se pueden enrollan y hacer maniobras) se quitaron las alas y empezaron a hacer al mismo tiempo las maniobras en forma ritmica

Al final de la melodía sango y kagome entrelazaron sus piernas y se apagaron las luces todo el publico aplaudia emocionado

Al final del show salieron todo el elenco empezaron por los musicos después los bailarines y luego los cantantes y al final kagome y sango juntas les aplaudieron hasta cansárseles las manos dieron una reverencia y sonrieron kag sintio que la miraban (que tarde se dio cuenta) pero no cualquier mirada busco en la primera fila y vio a un chico de ojos dorados que le aplaudia y le sonreia prácticamente sensual.

Kagome se sonrojo y sango la miro y siguió su mirada hasta un chico de ojos dorados, sango sonrio pues su amiga parecia tomate pero al ver al chico de a lado ella fue ahora la tomate (jajaja)

Sango miro a otro lado y vio que ya tenian que salir del escenario jalo a kagome de la mano y kagome e inuyasha cortaron su prácticamente conversación visual ().

Ou sango despacio- grito kagome

* * *

La gente se fue llendo y miroku e impiaza seguian embobados

Hoy fue el mejor dia de mi vida!- susurro miroku

El mio tambien- dijo inuyasha-esta dicho audicionare

Huy amigo por la chica pelinegra verdada!-le miro picadamente a inuyasha

Callate y vallamonos- gruño molesto

Cuando salieron en el camino no dijeron nada solo recordaron la funcion y sus amadas chicas

Oie impiaza viste a la chica del cabello largo café-dijo miroku

Sip por que?-

Por que creo que me gusto -dijo embobado y con su cara de pervertido

A ti te gustan todas miroku-suspiro cansado-en pocas palabras eres un pervertido

No! Es enserio me encanto! Jamas me habia sentido asi-ahora puso su cara de enamorado

Hay miroku nunca cambiaras…

* * *

Viste a ese chico kagome-suspiro enamorada- era todo un bombon

Si lo vi-ella estaba en su propio sueño

A ti te gusto el ojidorado picarona-dijo entretenida le encantaba hacerle eso a su amiga

Sango!!-se puso roja como tomate

Es lindo harian muyyyyy!! Buena pareja- sonrio de oreja a oreja

Hay sango tu no cambias –suspiro cansada (otra uou) –ademas no lo volvere a ver mas..

Si supieran lo que el destino les habia preparado no abrirían la boca tan pronto….

Y asi se fuero a dormir uno pensando en el otro ese lazo que los acababa de unir que jamas se romperia….

Fin capitulo 1

Woooooooooooooooooww!! Que emocion! Ya me duele en cuello ¬¬ maldito cuello si les gusto y quieres 2 capi denme reviews! Please- me inco y me humillo – xD

Aclaracion: no pienso imitar a kaleido Star ni a otro anime,caricatura,película,serie… bla bla bla!...

Perdon por la falta de ortografia si tengo tiempo corrijo todo

a si aguas por que tengo la maña de hacer suspirar por cualquier cosa a los personajes xD


	2. Audicionando,Recuerdos y pequeñas sorpre

Hola como siempre haciendo tiempo para subir el fic no crean que me la paso dormida y rascándome la panza (¬o¬) mi monito que bonito xD no lo copien jajjaa xD na! Bueno les dejo el 2 capi. Y creo que no pondré el 3 hasta que haya por lo menos 6 o 8 reviews y espero que sea rápido ) me encanta saber sus opiniones

--------------

The circus of the dreams

"Adicionando ,recuerdos y pequeñas sorpresas que nos da la vida"

Inuyasha despertó de lo mas feliz (que por cierto eran pocas las veces) estiro sus brazos y dio un largooo… bostezo

Hum que bien dormi-miro el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita a lado de su cama marcaban las 9:00-faltan 4 horas par la audición-se levanto y se metió a la regadera cuando termino se cambio se puso unos jeans y una camiseta negra haciendo lucir su bronceada piel.(no me resisto xD)

El timbre de la casa sonó y el apresurado abrió la puerta era su amigo Miroku que hacia otras de sus pereversiones (dejen al pobre chico no lo resiste) estaba de espaldas a la puerta viendo a una chica guapa pasar

Te llamo linda-dijo miroku que tenia un papelito en la mano

Otra vez!! de seguro ya te olvidaste de la chica del circo-suspiro resignado

No eso nunca-sonrió ampliamente-es que no puedo resistirme a los encantos de las mujeres

Ya ya que es ese papelito-dijo inuyasha –

Ham es el teléfono de la chica- paso a la sala y se sentó abriendo el papelito e inuyasha hizo lo mismo miroku se quedo de piedra al ver el papelito

Que te ocurre miroku?- pregunto intrigado inuyasha que se asomo a leer el papel- "ni ahora ni nunca pervertido!!" que le hiciste no me digas que la manoseaste

Mmm sip solo le sobe poquitito-puso cara pervertida mientras miraba su mano

Con razón jajaja maldito pervertido no cambias he –

Ya ya… cambiando de tema ¿iras a adicionar?-dijo miroku

mmm…-inuyasha poso una mano en la barbilla como pensando- yo creo que sip

ni que lo pensaras mucho picaronnnn!!- inuyasha le dio un zape bien dado y miroku se sobaba y casi gritaba del dolor- ya OK

Mas te vale que dejes de abrir la maldita bocota-dijo inuyasha

Kagome por su lado durmió muy a gusto pensando en aquel chico capas de robar 1,000 almas con una mirada, pero después todo se vio negro y en sus sueños repetía una vez y otra y otra aquella escena tan dramática de su vida ,aquella que le cambio la vida para siempre….

Todo empezó con….

Kagome era una bella adolescente con una mirada feliz y llena de ternura y con un cuerpo envidiable pues ella alentada por su madre seguía sus pasos para ser una de las mejores acróbatas.

Mama Mama!-grito la adolescente de kagome que abrazo fuerte a su madre- es cierto que te dieron el principal!

Es cierto kagome! Dicen que soy muy buena en el trapecio fui la única que lo pudo hacer tan bien-sonrió su madre (no recuerdo como se llama si alguien sabe me dice)

Perfecto, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti mama- le dio un beso en la mejilla

Yo también….-sonrió feliz y abrazo fuertemente a su hija

De nuevo se hizo oscuro y otra vez un recuerdo

Su madre danzaba maniobraba y hacia de todo y ella a un lado del escenario miraba con sus ojos brillantes e ilusionados que enseñaban todo el amor que le tenia a su madre.

Llego el acto del trapecio cuando se iba a reunir con su "principe" (es una obra ya saben es la historia de la cenicienta) estaba colgada en el trapecio dando vuelo con las piernas

Cuando estaba esperando ha tener la fuerza suficiente dio un mal giro….

Ma… mama?-el corazón de kagome latía lento como si ya no pudiera latir mas…y dejo de respirar por un instante y sus ojos cristalinos por las lagrimas saladas que intentaban salir como dos traviesas niñas.

MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!!...-Grito impotente

Delante sus ojos vio a su madre caer de masomenos 15 metros de altura sin red de protección.

Cuando vio aquello a su madre en un charco de sangre en el suelo vio que enseguida se cerro el telón y fueron a auxiliarla, en cuanto kagome pudo mover su estático cuerpo trato de correr Asia ella pero unos brazos la rodearon trato de safarse pero por mas que querría no podia asi que opto por ver quien era el maldito que la sostenia al ver sus ojos azules y su cabello negro supo quien era

Suéltame kouga!-su mirada se vio nublada por mas lagrimas

No lo hare! Tranquila-la abrazo mas fuerte apoyandola (y la madre? ¬¬)

Kagome lloro en el hombro de kouga (¬¬ lo odio pero + a kikiyo)que era como su hermano mayor (o si ) kagome cayo desmayada y kouga la cargo.

Kagome! Reacciona!-kouga le dio pequeños golpesitos en el cachete pero fue inútil miro el cuerpo de la madre de su mejor amiga inerte sin respirar y no pudo evitar llorar también, ella era como su mama-

El Forense (los que se encargan de llevarse los cuerpos)se llevo el cuerpo de la madre de kagome. Kagome seguía desmayada, kouga paso por su nariz un algodón con alcohol ella empezó a abrir los ojos poco a poco y a recordar lo que paso

Mama!-brinco de la cama- donde esta? Donde?-kagome empezó a llorar de nuevo

En el cuarto además de kouga se encontraban sus amigos kouga(16años),ayame(15),sango(16) y Hojo(16) ademas de el amigo de su madre Saske (la misma edad que la mama de kagome 35 años) todos se quedaron en silencio evitando mirarla,sango lloraba tapándose los ojos, kouga se veia distante y miraba la pared,hojo con la mirada baja al igual que ayame que se abrazaba a si misma con lagrimas cayendo pos sus mejillas mientras el señor Saske trataba de formular la oración y tratar de que saliera de su boca pero sus intentos fueron fallidos

Hablen ya!-pausa-por..por favor-su voz tembló- no no puede esta… o si? Oh kami-se tapo la boca y empezó a llorar-no puede ser no no! Es un sueño!! No puede ser real noooo!!-tiro la lámpara al suelo y se hizo añicos

Volvió la oscuridad y el último recuerdo….

Estaban todos alrededor del poso donde estaban enterrando a la madre de kagome, todos vestían de negro dando luto a su muerte kagome estaba mas alejada con unos lentes oscuros evitando que vieran sus rojos e hinchados ojos a causa de tanto llorar. Después todos se retiraron dejando flores y arreglos a la mujer que se gano el corazón de todos. Kagome se quedo mirando la tumba por unos minutos después hablo con la voz entrecortada

Madre, aun no puedo creer que te haya sucedido esto yo… no sabes cuanto hubiera dado por… regresar el tiempo-se le escapo un sollozo- no te preocupes se que de seguro estarás enojada por que he estado llorando mucho… pero es que no pudo evitarlo y tu bien lo sabes…-lagrimas empezaron a brotar como agua de río pero salada como el mar- sabes aun a pesar de esto voy a seguir en el circo no me rendiré lo haré… por ti te hubiera encantado verme triunfar y no me rendiré lo juro-kagome lloro mas- te amo mama… te amo y siempre te amare…

Kagome despertó agitada y sudando, volvió a soñar a revivir sus recuerdos esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, se levanto y fue a ducharse tratando de volver a olvidar tratar de enterrarlos de nuevo….

Inuyasha camino para ir a adicionar esperaba volver a ver a la chica de los ojos chocolate no sabia que tenia esa chica que lo volvía loco (además de lo bonita y el cuerpazo ¬¬ xD) miraba ansioso el boleto de la audición "no puedo esperar!! Cada vez que doy un paso se me acelera el corazón-suspiro como enamorado"

Kagome kagomeeee!!!- ayame y sango llegaron hasta ella sudorosas supuso que la estaban buscando les dedico una sonrisa fingida pero no paso de desapercibida por sango conocia cuando su amiga sonreia asi de seguro recordó lo que paso hace 5 años asi que hizo como si no supiera por que de seguro si le preguntaba se pondría allí mismo a llorar ayame fue la que hablo primero- kagome vamos a ver como lo hacen los que adicionan?

Claro!-sonrió mas relajada de seguro con eso se olvidaría de sus recuerdos aunque sea unos segundos después de decir claro sango y ayame ya la estaban jalando hacia la carpa (escenario) –esperen que duele ouch

Gomen-(perdón) dijeron al mismo tiempo la pelirroja y la morena

No pasa nada jeje- dijo kag.

Ayame, sango y kagome se sentaron en las sillas del publico como en la 4 fila adelante estaba el jurado (aja?! Los 5 magnificos o ke? Jajajaj) ellas platicaron animadamente pensando en que seria genial convivir con nuevas personas y ayame agrego que asi kagome y sango conseguían novios pues ayame era novia de kouga (que bueno ¬¬)

Y ellas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza y abuchearon a ayame que reía a carcajada limpia

Oie kagome dijeron que el señor saske seria del jurado- dijo sango con una sonrisa

La verdad me parece genial-dijo kagome feliz-me alegro por el

Sip-dijo ayame-y además es unos de los mejores en el mundo del circo.

Hablando de eso, kagome oie escuche platicar al director y el coreógrafo decian que quieren poner a saske a que te ayude con el…. Pues… el trapecio-bajo la mirada sango

Que es que no me tienen confianza!!-grito histérica kagome-QUE MI MADRE HAYA MUERTO ASI NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO PUEDA SUPERARLO!!-el jurado volteo a verla y entre ellos se encontraba saske que puso una cara triste

Sango salto y trato de abrazarla pero no pudo

Tranquila kagome ya sabes como son…-trato de consolarla

Si por eso les digo!! QUE VAYAN BAJANDOLE A SUS HUMITOS DE GRANDEZA YO PUEDO SUPERARME CREEN QUE NO PUEDO VERDAD? YA VERAN!! MI MADRE ESTARIA FURIOSA SI SE ENTERARA!!-eso ultimo se los grito a la cara a todos kagome se levanto enojada y trato de salir de ahí pero kagome la abrazo mas fuerte y le susurro al oido.

Kagome yo se que puedes hacerlo yo… confio en ti no les hagas caso después arreglamos esto y de mientras vemos a los chavos audicionar si?-sango utilizo la voz mas tierna y comprensiva que pudo

Esta bien-resoplo kagome- solo por que tu me lo pides-y se sento en la butaca(asiento) con los brazos cruzados y evitando mirar a los ojos a todos sin excepción odiaba ver lastima en sus ojos eso era lo ultimo que queria de esos bichos enfermos de fama y poder(o si xD no lo pude evitar,no lo puedo evitar xD CORRRUPTOSSS!!)

Vieron a muchos chavos talentosos entrar a audicionar y al final un hombre les decia que los llamarian mañana si eran elegidos pero en cuanto un chico de orbes doradas y cabello negro piso la pista las chicas se quedaron mudas y los chicos estupefactos kagome tenia la mirada el suelo pero ya no oio ni la mosca y sintio el codo de su amiga Sango que por cierto fue realmente doloroso y no cayo el quejido pero en vez de gritar en silencio (eso se puede? OO) dio tremendo grito!!.

OOOOOOOUUUUUUUU SAAAAAAAANNNNGOOOO!!! DUEEEEEEEELEEEEEE!!!- se paro enojada y echa un rojo tomate del dolor Se agarro las costillas y ahora dirigio la vista al escenario y vio a un chico penso por un momento "ese chico-no le dio importancia hasta que vio bien al chico -ESE CHICOOOOOO!!!-grito interiormente" vio que era la unica parada y reordo que habia gritado se puso roja de la vergüenza, del dolor, de enojo, y de ¿ver a ese chico que la miraba detenidamente? "alto, pausa y reversa" Queeeeee!! La estaba mirando!! Y detenidamente!!!!

El por su lado al entrar al escenario todos quedaron mudos "que les pasa que no han visto a un chico!!" oio un grito entre el publico y vio a esa chica no le dio importancia hasta que vio bien a la chica "esa chicaaaaaa!!!" (estos si que son retrasados uu) se le quedo mirando y vio que ella tambien vio que estaba roja "por que sera" pero no le dio tiempo de pensar por que la voz de un hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos y de ver a kagome dirigio la vista al hombre algo enojado por evitar que mirara a kagome.

Bueno… -hiso una pausa el señor- hola joven me llamos saske takedo y ya que terminaste de coquetear con la mirada con kagome empezaremos con la audición-

Esto cogio a inu y kagome por desprevenidos y ambos enrojecieron

SASKEEEEE!! NO HACIAMOS ESO- grito la roja de kagome.

Si si como sea! Ya no te pongas tan roja-dijo el señor saske

Ayyyy!!-kagome fue jalada por ayame y sango a su asiento

Inuyasha empezo con su audición dejando boquiabiertos a los espectarodes y al jurado

El es el perfecto!-grito una señora del jurado- te quedas con el papel del principe muchacho como te llamas?

Inuyasha…-dijo inu tranquilo (u-u presumido)-inuyasha taisho…

Fin del 2 capi

Wwwwwooooooowwwwwwwww

Por fin me la pasaba corta de inspiración y por fin me dio la inspiración hace ratito iba yo haciendo y me hacia bolas y luego corregia y después ya no me daban ganas de escribir y asi me la pasaba u-u pero bueno por fin espero que les haya gustado el capi muy dramatica la muerte de la pobre mama de kag no me acordaba de su nombre¬¬ maldita cabeza cada vez que pensaba se me venia el nombre de la mama de inuyasha demonios xD bueno lo bueno es que acabe oh si (empiezo a llorar como soun el papa de akane)

nurieta: que bien que te haya gustado!! Me puse nerviosa pense que no les gustaria mi forma de narrar xD por algo y no se por que tal vez mi baja autoestima UU jajaja que padre fuiste al circo soleil (me pongo a recordar como si hubiera sido aller…. En realida fue hace 4 dias OO) bueno no sabia como a que altura estan los trapeciosa y me dio miedo equivocarme como iban a pasar en los 5 magnificos el reto pero se cancelo hasta la prox. Semana vemos el reto del trapecio. Queria verlo para darme una idea en la muerte horrorosa de la mama de kag. Y como en el circo soleil no pudieron por que fue en la arena monterrey y no en una carma con el tamaño y altura necesario para el gran espectáculo con todo y todo u-u por eso hisieron el show sensillo pero bonito y fabuloso!! xD perdon hablo mucho. Lo deje interesante . creo que te equivocaste de fic xD el que leias era otro jajaja bueno aquí ya tienes el 2 capi espero sea de tu agrado por eso escribo para que los lectores le guste un abrazo besos! Chao!

Willnira: gracias!! Gracias por tu apoyo y pues aquí esta el 2 capi espero te guste tambien . y a los demas xD que los… piiiiii(censurado) no pusieron reviews y se hisieron como los chinitos "namas milando" jajaja un abrazo besos chaoo!

serena tsukino chiba: yo tambien espero a ver que pasa jajjaja yo tambien espero que mejoren las cosas jajaja (yo soy la que escribe ¬¬ si quiero hasta los mato muajajaj xD) yop tambien esperooo muuuuchoooo romance y lemon (pone cara picara) que pervertidos son los lectones picarones naaaaa!! No se crean xD bueno ya actualice como vez y pues espero no atrasarme en el mandado xD bueno chaito besos abrazo chao!


	3. conociendonos compañeros!

Holaaa!! Aquí de nuevo subiendo el 3 capi y feliz e la vida por sus reviews y por que leen mi fic xD gracias a todo y pues empiecen a leer

THE CIRUS OF THE DREAMS

"conociendonos compañeros!"

Inuyasha...- dijo inu tranquilo- inuyasha taisho

muy bien... tal parece que eres perfecto para el papel principal-dijo saske mirando de arriba a abajo despues embozo una enorme sonrisa-kagome!

mande-dijo una aun enojada kagome

tu te encargaras de enseñarle al joven inuyasha su remolque (casa rodante) les presentaras a todos, le enseñaras las instalaciones las reglas y lo haras sentir como en casa-esto ultimo lo dijo de forma picara y le giño el ojo

pero...-

pero nada!-movio saske de manera negativa la cabeza- pues tal parece que entre todos ustedes se llevan mejor... y no digas nada! y ve empezando a decirle todo

e-esta bien - suspro resignada "bueno al menos esto no esta grabado uff!" dirigio su vista a sus compañeras y amiga que estaban revisando una grabadora-pe-pero que hacen!

pues revisando la grabacion- sonrio sango

si fue tan comica la situacion jajja que bueno que grabe todooooo!!-y miraron la pantalla de la videograbadora- mira esta parte me encanta-dijo ayame emocionada

si a mi tambien!-chocaron las palmas entre si kagome solo miraba y con su mano se golpeo la cabeza

de donde la sacaron?- pregunto kagome

no pienso decirles-sonrio maliciosa-y anden cuidado que lo atrapare en varias situaciones comprometedoras muajajjaa

no tienen remedio- empezo a dirigirse nerviosa hacia inuyasha

oie ayame me darias una copia- dijo saske con una caracajada

claro señor-emocionada ayame

saske!-grito enojada kagome-deveria poner el ejemplo como un señor mayor

no soy anticuado sere mayor pero antes muerto a que sensillo (jajajja xD no pude evitarlo )-rio

no fue gracioso- kagome levanto una ceja -hum joven inuyasha acompañeme

digame solo inuyasha-le sonrio inuyasha

claro-se puso roja-inuyasha

* * *

salieron de la carpa dirigiendose hacia afuera donde estaban los remolques.

mire los remolques tienen numeros puede encontrarme en el #30 el suyo es el #38 (que circo tan grande 0o0)

disculpe señorita-

digame kagome-ahora fue kagome quien le sonrio

kagome este por que duermen en remolques y no en hoteles si es uno de los mejores circos y de los que ganan mas-

a eso es que como practicamos practicamente todo el dia nos la pasamos en el circo-llegando al remolque de inuyasha lo habrio con una llave escondida-dentro hay una cama un sillon una television un regfrigerador con aguas y sodas cajones para su ropa baño pero usualmente no usamos los baños solo cuando estamos en la carretera hum que mas... como ve hay muy buen espacio son remolques cuidados y de buena calidad asi que no pregunte que por que estan horribles si el circo gana mucho dinero jajaja

ok me ahorro la pregunta-sonrio inuyasha

bue-bueno comemos en el comedor que esta detras de la carpa, venga te presentare a los que seran tus compañeros-cuando salieron del remolque estaban afuera sake ayame y sango que los miraban con unas amplias sonrisas que si los atropellaran aun segirian con ellas, saske rompio el silencio

dije que le dieres un tour no un streper a domicilio kagome- nego con un dedo y con la lengua fuera como una señal de burla

ya deja ese tipo de comentarios!!-se puso roja- el es el señor saske como ya sabras verdad ¬¬ por sus esrupidos comentarios-kagome miro a sus amigas- la peliroja es ayame y la morena es sango mis amigas

a ella es sango la de la funcion-ahora que lo recordaba a miroku le gustaba-sabes le gustaste a mi amigo

sango se puso como tomate y empezo a tartamudear

jajajja sango!-kagome le paso una mano por la cara- puede dejar de tartamudear?

claro-sonrio avergonzada

bueno sigamos inuyasha-y empezo a caminar y el la sigio- ella es akari es una gimnasta estupenda- akari solo hiso una reverencia-el es kouga

linda te estaba buscando-dijo kouga dandole a un beso en la mejilla a kagome mirando de reojo a inuyasha-hola nuevo..

inuyasha-inu enfurecio al ver como le decia linda y le besaba la mejilla a kagome-

inuyasha va ser el principal kouga-sonrio a kouga

felicidades chico-dijo kouga aun con desconfianza

gracias-inuyasha hiso como si no le importara en lo mas minimo-

sigamos - kagome e inuyasha sigieron su recorrido- el es shipoo el mas pequeño apenas tiene 10 años es muy bueno en la cuerda floja aun es un estudiante pero le veo un magnifico futuro

hola kag-shipoo abrazo a kagome

hola shipoo el es inuyasha es nuevo-

hola-saludo inuyasha

hola-shipoo hiso una reverencia-kag tengo que entrenar chao

chao shipoo- y le despidio meneando la mano

bueno el es hojo-

hola kagome- hojo se sonrojo notablemente e inuyasha fruncio en ceño

hola hojo el es inuyasha es nuevo-hojo hiso una reverencia- bueno hojo tengo que segir con el recorrido-

claro kag chao-

bueno el es tenkao hace malabares ire mas rapido ok?-inuyasha asintio con la cabeza- ellos que estan en la mesa son los musicos-es cho , daniel es americano, mario es mexicano al igual que eduardo, florencia es argentina, elias es español tamako es japones y mose es chino- todos dijeron al mismo tiempo "hola kagome"-hola chicos el es inuyasha es nuevo y todos al mismo tieempo "hola inuyasha"

que siempre contestas al mismo tiempo-dijo sorprendido inuyasha-

jajjaja aveces- dijo florencia

bueno sayonara chicos-

sayonara kagome e inuyasha-dijeron al mismo tiempo (xD)

bueno terminando los bailarines (a de cuenta que digo nombres xD) y el coreografo tsumako y el director eduardo es mexicano-sonrio y ellos dieron una reverencia -bueno termine-suspiro cansada bueno hoy tenemos entrenamiento del nuevo evento asi que es mejor que vayas por tus cosas a tu casa y te prepares

claro!-inuyasha sonrio feliz- nos vemos despues

sip- sonrio kagome ,inuyasha le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio corriendo... kag se toco la mejilla sonrojada "es lindo"

filn capi 3

* * *

Massiel 16: gracias xD a mi me gusto la historia y e estado pensando mucho que ponerle y me han salido muchas cosas tal vez reaparesca kikiyo aunque la odie creo que le dara mas picante al fic y pues tengo una sopresa que mas adelante veran xD yo tambien espero obtener mas noticias de mi pero de mi cerebro - ABRAZOS BESOS CUIDATE

nurieta: gracias! em sip que dramatica u-u bueno estem yo tambien quiero que inu ayude a kag y pues aqui ya tienes la conti!! y gracias pero si hablo mucho soy simpatica!!! (empiezo a gritar "alguien me quiere!!"o-o) gracias muchos ABRAZOS BESOS Y CUIDATE!

serena tsukino chiba: hentai!! xD na todos tenemos ese lado aunque lo negemos ¬¬ no se preocupen que les aseguro que habra mucho romanse y pronto lemon xD pasiencia gracias x leer!! MUCHOS ABRAZOS BESOS CUIDATE!! hentaiii!! xD no te creas

pronto la conti xD


	4. Ensayando el sabor de tus labios

konnichiwa a todos a petición de Kioko niwa pues trato de hacer los capitulos lo mas largo que puedo pues es que se me va la inspiración como muchos escritores de fics saben que por mas que uno trate su cerebro no puede mas y tambien uno no puede con el cansancio de todos los dias tratar de pensar horas y horas a demas estoy estudiando para el examen de admisión para la preparatoria y pues espero poderlo pasar por que si no me mato!! xD y pues espero que les guste este capitulo siempre tratando de darle humor pues para que sonrian como saben la risa es algo que necesitamos todos los dias y es buena para la salud bueno aquí tienen el capitulo numero 4!!

THE CIRUS OF THE DREAMS

"ensayando…

el sabor de tus labios"

Inuyasha corria a la velocidad de la luz a su casa esquivando perros carros y lentas abuelitas (jaja) pensando en ella… "es mas linda de lo que pensé-suspiro enamorado-miroku se va a poner como loco cuando le diga que he entrado y pues creo que lo primero que me va a pedir es el teléfono de sango, nunca cambiara" solo le tomo unos minutos y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en la puerta de su hogar, poso la llave en la puerta y la abrió como su costumbre arrojo las llaves a la mesita de la sala y a los pocos metros de metio a su habitación. La verdad su casa era pequeña era de dos habitaciones 1 baño una pequeña sala comedor y cocina lo típico.

En cuanto llego a su habitación saco del closet una maleta negra y metió todo lo necesario su ropa shampoo, sepillo etc.., en cuanto termino de preparar todo saco de el bolsillo de sus jeans un celular y con cara de fastidio lo abrió, suspiro y se animo a marcar aunque mas lentamente como si asi algo pudiera interrumpirlo de hacerlo pero el destino asi no lo quiso.

En el otro lado del teléfono contestaron y el apretó el teléfono "y eso que apenas contesta-se dijo para si mismo el ya fastidiado inuyasha"

_Bueno-_

Hola miroku-prosiguió lo mas amable posible

_Hola inuyasha!! Que tal te fue?_

Bien me aceptaron y soy el Principal-dijo con orgullo el otro lado de la línea se quedo muda- mi… miroku?- se escucho como si miroku estuviera peleando contra el teléfono o tal vez tratando de mantenerlo entre sus manos

_WOOOOOOOOOWWW amigo! Felicidades-respondió miroku agitado-oie…_

Inuyasha suspiro esperando a lo que venia-si?

_Me…-al principio dudo pero no duro ni 1 segundo-ME DARIAS EL TELEFONO DE LA CHICA DEL CABELLO CASTAÑO!!-_

Baka… murmuro inuyasha con el seño fruncido-nunca cambiaras… ni siquiera el nombre preguntas

_Obvio dame el teléfono con su nombre-dijo emocionado miroku_

Se llama sango y te aclaro dos puntos numero uno no tengo su teléfono numero dos no la fastidies que es amiga de kagome y luego creera que soy igual a ti-esto ultimo lo dijo con un sonrojo

_Sango parece el nombre de un ángel-suspiro pero reacciono- oie! Insinúas que soy pervertido!!_

Nooo que va- dijo sarcástico

_Si esto no fuera teléfono te ahorcaría- dijo con enojo- a con que kagome…es esa chica del cabello negro picaron!! Y luego dices que yo soy el pervertido jajja_

UU cállate oie tengo que colgar hoy ensayaremos-dijo emocionado

_Inuyasha… me llevarías por favor!!-suplico y aunque inuyasha no lo viera hizo su carita de cachorrito abandonado lo mejor que pudo_

Esta bien…- se resigno y miroku parecía aguantarse un grito- pero con 2 condiciones

_Cuales amigou-sonrió de oreja a oreja_

Uno no te atrevas a tocarle un pelo a kagome-dijo con furia-y dos no pongas las manos ni por accidente! En las chicas por que si no te las corto!!

_Bueno si no hay de otra… con tal de ver a mi pequeño angelito por kami que me porto bien-_

Bueno apuraré y llega aquí ¡ahora!- inuyasha escucho como un jarrón se quebraba y el azoto de una puerta- a si miroku… procura llegar vivo- y colgó el teléfono por supuesto que no iba a permitir que miroku le tocara un pelo a su bella diosa de eso se encargaría el mismo.

* * *

El señor saske tomo el micrófono negro que estaba conectado a la esterio y de ellas a unas enormes bocinas que harían temblar a medio país y con voz mas seria que pudo empezó a hablar

Chicos, hay que comenzar a ensayar así que en 3 minutos los quiero en el escenario así que rapidito y cuando digo rapidito es ¡YA!-el tenia un humor que cambiaba constantemente y cuando no le hacían caso a la primera era cuando explotaba y ese era el día- eh! Tu! Si tu! El de la camisa azul deja de besar a esa chica y vayan ahora a la carpa, shipoo deja de revolcarte en el lodo y has caso!-pero aun no hacían caso seguían platicando como si nada- si no quieren que los despida y los mande de un patadon en el trasero hasta Júpiter que Júpiter!! Plutón!! Que ya no es un planeta por cierto (¬¬o) los quiero ahora en el escenario!!- y todos salieron despavoridos del saske hecho tomate del enojo

* * *

Inuyasha y miroku llegaron al circo e inuyasha dejo su maleta en el remolque y escucharon a lo lejos un desesperada y enojada voz que decia "si no quieren que los despida y los mande se un patadon a Júpiter que Júpiter!! Plutonª!! Que ya no es un planeta por cierto los quiero ahora en el escenario!!. Inuyasha y miroku corrieron a la carpa.

Cuando llegaron vieron a todos con cara de susto pero aun así cacheaban entre si.

Oie kagome controla a saske que esta como loco si sigue asi va a espantar a todo el país-dijo ayame que venia de la mano con shipoo llorando, kagome se agacho y acaricio la cabeza del pequeño tratando de hacer que el niño se calmara

Para que pronto se le pasara, tranquilo shipoo-dijo calmada y sonriendole al niño.

Inuyasha busco con la mirada a kagome y ahí la vio sonriendole al lloroso shipoo, jalo a miroku de la camiseta hasta kagome, sango y ayame.

Hola chicas-inuyasha las saludo con una sonrisa en los labios

Hola!-dijeron al mismo tiempo pero miroku le agarro las manos a sango y comenso a decir sus lineas

Hola sangito preciosa me llamo miroku y estoy encantado de ver a ese ángel que me flecho en al función –y beso su mano y sango se sonrojo a lo maximo- quiere tener un hijo mio?

PUM inuyasha le dio un coscorrón y lo alejo de sango

Que te dije?- inuyasha se enojo ya le habia advertido y lo volvió a hacer!

No pude resistirme ante esta bella creación de kami-pum! Otro golpe- ya inuyasha no lo vuelvo a hacer!!- kagome y sus amigas empezaron a reír pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz varonil (xD)

Kagome chan pon atención ahora mismo- saske fue el que hablo

Ayyyy!! Sake san por que siempre me hace a mi el escándalo- kagome se cruzo de brazos y levanto una ceja indignada

Kagome! Eres el principal y ademas llevas desde que naciste en este circo deves de dar el ejemplo-

Ejem tu llevas mas y no eres un buen ejemplo que digamos-

Deja de decir esas cosas y a ensayar…- los chicos empezaron a hacer los chicos empezaron a seguir instrucciones y asi se la pasaron casi todo el dia- todos se pueden retirar…- dijo saske- excepto kagome e inuyasha ustedes se quedan-todos salieron para ir a refrescarse miroku se retiro a su casa .

Si saske san?- pregunto kagome

Kagome tenemos que hablar con ustedes con respecto a el acto del trapecio-saske se puso serio y en cuanto kagome escucho trapecio se puso igual –inuyasha necesito que le transmitas a kagome tanto denro y fuera del escenario seguridad

Lo haré señor saske- dijo seguro de si mismo no dejaria por nada del mundo que algo dañara a kagome, jamás lo permitiría

Kagome chan quiero que dejes el miedo a un lado por favor lo que sucedió hace 5 años no debe influir en lo que hacemos en un fututo-

Lo se saske-bajo la mirada tratando de controlarse- hare lo mejor que pueda…

Lo se siempre has dado lo mejor de ti kagome … pero no te vayas a enojar con la decisión que a tomado el director… yo… voy a ser tu sensei en el trapecio… esta claro si te niegas saldras de la función-

Esta bien- susurro y apretó los puños debía de aguantarse iba a ser la mejor se lo había prometido a su madre y por eso superaría los obstáculos no importaba lo grades que fueran

Inuyasha miraba todo esto confundido "lo que sucedió hace 5 años? Que quería decir con eso?"

Ósea que de ahora en adelante tengo que decirte sensei?-kagome rio burlona

Kagome no te burles!- se puso rojo de enojado- a si tienes que contarle todo a inuyasha que con esa cara supongo que no sabe nada…

No lo sabe-

Bueno lo dejo en sus manos – y saske salio por la puerta tracera del escenario no sin antes escuchar a kagome decir entre risas si nos vemos después sensei jajjaja

Bueno supongo que tienes 100 lobos que alimentar dentro de esa panza verdad?- inuyasha se sonrojo y kagome junto sus manos –bueno a comer…. Después te contare algo muy importante

Esta bien- afirmo con la cabeza

Después de alimentar a los 100 lobos del estomago de inuyasha (xD) se dirigieron al remolque de inuyasha

Pasa… aun tienes algo que contarme lo recuerdas-

Si como olvidarlo-suspiro resignada. Entraron y kagome se sentó en el pequeño sillón para 2 e inuyasha la imito

Bueno esto ocurrio cuando tenia 15 años… oscea hace 5 años- kagome empezo a relatar con dolor lo que le sucedió y unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos- y eso es todo… es por eso que saske no quiere que esto no afecte en el escenario

Ya veo-dijo triste inuyasha- yo hare todo lo Que tenga en mis manos para darte confianza ,puedes contar conmigo en lo que quieras

Arigatou (gracias)- sonrio kagome

douitashimashite (de nada)-

se quedaron en silencio, en un silencio reconfortable, inuyasha no apartaba la vista de ella y ella tampoco de el, el se fue acercando y ella al verlo hizo lo mismo esperando unir sus labios con los de el, sus labios rozaron y cientos de escalofríos agradables pasaron por sus cuerpos el rozo sus labios con los de ella sintiendo los suaves que eran al fin se decidió y los poso por completo sobre la chica meneándolos y ella siguió ese ritmo haciendo del beso tierno y dulce pasando a uno mas pasional y aventurero inuyasha mordió con cuidado sin lastimarla su labio inferior explorando el dulce sabor de su boca ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y el en su cintura acarciandola y acercandola mas a el para sentirla mas cerca acaricio su espalda arrancandole jadeos a la chica y ella jugo con los cabellos oscuros de el agradandole los suaves que eran sus manos fueron bajando para acariciar su torax ,esto a inuyasha le empezo hacer reaccionar en la parte baja de su anatomia (xD) sentir los dedos delgados y suaves de kagome hacia que se excitara. Y kagome estaba igual al sentir que inuyasha posaba sus manos en sus caderas y besando su barbilla y después mas abajo en su cuello hizo que se le escapara un gemido. A inuyasha le encanto acariciar sus caderas y besar su cuello y mas cuando la respuesta fue un gemido sabia que ella lo disfrutaba y el tambien asi que siguió besando lamiendo y mordiendo su cuello.

i… inu…. Inuyasha aaa para… -kagome queria seguir pero no devian no aun (o- que mala jajaja) inuyasha paro y se sonrojo al ver la imagen de la chica sonrojada algo despeinada y la blusa algo arrugada

go…gomen- sintió que le apretaba el pantalón y miro hacia abajo su miembro estaba erecto y como pudo se tapo- gomen-se sonrojo al máximo al igual que kagome que se volteo a mirar a otra parte

n..no pasa nada-

gomen me Sali de control y… gomen lo juro es que desde… desde que te vi m-me gus.. gustaste mucho-dijo el sonrojado inuyasha

tu tam-tambien a mi- kagome se animo para ver a inuyasha a la cara y sonrio inuyasha también hizo lo mismo –bueno sera mejor que duramos di-digo en diferentes remolques jejje- se sonrojo aun mas (si sige asi para mi que va a explotar xD)-bueno sayonara–kagome se levanto segida por inuyasha

jaa mata ashita (hasta mañana) kagome, o yasumi nasai (buenas noches)-

o yasumi nasai inuyasha- y se dieron un corto beso en los labios y cada uno se fueron a la cama pensando en el otro y en lo que sucedería mañana…

fin del capi 4

Kioko niwa: arigato!! No sabes cuanto me encanta que te guste mi fic estoy tratando de hacerlo los mas largos que puedo asi que espero que los proximos sean de tu agrado a si espero te guste el lemon que hay muchos que no a mi antes no me gustaba (se me paso x que me hice calenturienta jajajaj no te creas xD) bueno gracias por leer chao besos y abrazos

nurieta: aquí la conti… jajjaa sip de repente se me vino la idea de ver la reaccion de todos al ver como la grababan jajaja bueno aquí la conti con lemon OO el primero!! Hice lo que pude xD a ver si me quedo bien fue cortito besos y abrazos gracias x leer chao!

serena tsukino chiba: como vez aquí ellos se llevan mejor!! Ajjajaja!! La pasión desbordada huele a pura pasion o-o a no es la comida quemada pero el olor se parece xD bueno como ves ya se llevan mucho mejor y mi primer lemon e estado leyendo muchos para hacerlo lo mejor posible (excusas jajaj) bueno espero te haya gustado besos abrazos chao!!

Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews y me leen y a los que leen y no los dejan ¬¬ a si que animense que no me los como Xd

Sayounara!

Letras si no entendieron o pura curiosidad

arigatou : gracias

douitashimashite: de nada

gomen: gracias

jaa mata ashita: hasta mañana

o yasumi nasai: buenas noches


End file.
